


Three's Not a Crowd

by RazleDazle



Series: Show Me Your Love [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Link Copy, M/M, Multi, Threesome, blowjob, clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Link and his copy had had their new bodies for a while and needed to test them out. And what better way than making their best friend feel good. It was just an excuse to get Rhett right where they wanted him.





	Three's Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty Rhink that I dreamed up. Enjoy!

“Make sure you hold on, Rhett.” Original Link wrapped the man’s long fingers around the headboard. Kissing each knuckle, he darted his tongue along the nail beds, giggling against his lover’s hands. New Link breathed on the other side watching his companion and being much gentler with the other hand. 

 

“Until we hit a really good spot, then touch us. Please, my big man.” New Link laid the hand next the the headboard, kissing down the arm. He watched those fingers curl lightly around it, obeying their wishes.

 

Link and his copy had had their new bodies for a while and needed to test them out. And what better way than making their best friend feel good. It was just an excuse to get Rhett right where they wanted him.  They loved watching him devolve into a moaning and sweaty mess in their bed.  

 

A flurry of mad and soft kisses blanketed along the blond man’s body. Both smaller men had grown used to the other’s needs.  They knew each other’s desires and could read the next move, touching or changing position to accommodate the other. 

 

Link felt sorry for their lover for an instant as his lips landed down on cool skin, knowing that two different styles of love making were about to happen as they always did. Each time, the taller man held up nicely, but Link was concerned for the day that they would send him flying around the room. 

 

The Links took their side of Rhett, sharing equally, traversing to the other’s side just to keep their friend guessing at what types of touches he might receive. Link began to tease and nip down the muscular stomach, while New Link tickled his tongue down the tendons of the blond man’s neck, pecking sweet kisses to the expanse of skin. Rhett could barely breathe under the four hands that grabbed and shifted his body to their wims. 

 

After what seemed like days, the two men began the slow downward path to Rhett’s crotch. The blond tensed and wondered who would get their first. In the beginning it was a race to see who would get to taste the blond man’s dick first. But after many sessions, it was decided long ago that they each would wait for the other. That way they could really enjoy the process of building their friend up in their own unique manner. 

 

Days when the Original Link got down there first were worst for Rhett. The brunette would lay impatient at his abdomen, torturing him through hickeys and tickles to his thighs. Link was rougher and would take chunks of Rhett’s skin into his mouth to knead and roll between teeth and lips. If he wasn’t biting and sucking, his mouth would touch every where but balls and dick, forcing painful pangs of need to shoot through the taller man’s thighs. Rhett loved it, but his voice would complain and beg and his body would move on it’s own accord, chasing down friction wherever it could. 

 

The days when New Link rushed there first were sweeter. The softer man would bypass his lover’s crotch entirely and kiss each toe delicately before moving back up to lick his hips. Those heated kisses felt like his body was being dipped in a vat of warm water that continued to heat to boiling with each subsequent kiss. These were the times that Rhett felt like his skin might melt off. 

 

Either way, they had decided long ago, that they would take their lover at the same time. Sometimes, one would attack his balls, while the other latched onto his dick. Other times one would grab the top of Rhett’s hard cock while the other placed fingers at the base and they would jerk in tandem. 

 

Today was not that day. Both craved his salty flavor and wanted a turn taking him down their throat. New Link ran his lips along the vein while Link took the head into his mouth, suckling and running his tongue up the slit. Pulling deep groans from the man above them.  

 

Occasionally, they bumped noses and grazed cheeks, but their attention never left the man underneath them.  Each man had their own ways of engulfing Rhett’s dick. Link was hungrier, taking it all the way down his throat immediately, while New Link thrust achingly slow. 

 

Rhett’s nails scraped into the headboard, trying and failing to obey. He could no longer grip the wood above his head, hands slipping down, aching to touch his men. He did well today, holding out longer than even Link thought he would. 

 

Usually, Rhett broke when Link sucked on pert pink nipples like the brunette was trying to take them off, sending the left hand to Link’s face. Other times, it was when New Link would kiss and lick and admire one spot on this body until the skin crawled with need, usually sending the man begging and grabbing the small man. 

 

Today, he was strong and was able to hold on until warm mouths landed on his crotch. And then all bets were off as he lightly grabbed one lover, while simultaneously tugging the hair of the other. He knew exactly what each of them wanted and needed to moan around him. The vibrations rocketing through all three minds and bodies, sending Rhett trembling against the mattress.

 

“Oh, holy fuck, my Links.”  His baritone voice shot out through the room, unable to stay quiet, while soft lips ghosted along his manhood. 

 

The Links eventually each took their side of Rhett’s throbbing dick, running their tongues and lips up and down randomly, in an effort to make Rhett wiggle his hips. Link loved to hand out these small teases, always gifted with his lover’s movement or sounds. Each tease made Rhett melt further into a warm puddle, moans and need escaping his throat. 

 

“More, please. Please.” 

 

Link could feel Rhett’s hand urging him to go further, but it just slowed his mouth on the throbbing and leaking cock. He would take Rhett in his own way, absorbing Rhett’s shouted desire and letting it tingle up his own torso. 

 

During this, the newer Link admired the jerk of the blonde's torso and the circling of that sharp pelvis. Rhett attempted to force his body to keep still, but the Links inevitably did things on purpose to make that difficult for him. New Link was more eager to give in to Rhett’s demands, licking long and firm on the man’s balls. The hairs scratched his tongue, sending shivers down his throat, but still the copy took each one and swirled it in his mouth. 

 

After what felt like days, Link grew impatient. They had been at it for a long time- New Link loved to take even more time than even Link did- but it was getting difficult to continue their slow descent into madness. They could feel each other’s bodies and knew it was time. 

 

Mouths latched on to Rhett’s cock, lips sliding firmly up and down at the same time. Link could feel Rhett’s hand in his hair tugging his longer hair roughly. The fingers begged for his own release. 

 

“Your mouth, Link. Please, I need it. New Link finish me. Goddammit, please!” 

 

Link moaned at the urgency of Rhett’s words, his hands on the tall body. Aimless touches that sent crackles of lightning through his fingers. 

 

Both men increased their speed, and in tandem sucked Rhett off, begging him to cum. As it well upped in the blond’s body, Link could feel Rhett tense. It was time. Their lover was on the edge. 

 

New Link took his turn, wrapping his soft lips around the tip and suckling gently as Link continued to thrust his mouth up and down all around the thick shaft. They took him higher and then pushed him further than that, as Rhett’s body froze and then fell, tumbling over the rocks, crashing and bouncing to the ground below.

 

The body underneath their mouths gave in to them, sharp gasps and low grumbles filled the space.  Link knew Rhett was cumming even before he heard the man’s voice crying out his pleasure. The heat of the man’s crotch against his lips and the loud blare of his companion’s moans as he delighted in the flavor of their lover filled Link’s head, giving him a clue to Rhett’s satisfaction. The melting body underneath his hands was a wonderful sensation against his skin and tongue. It never got old for Link, always causing him to join in the chorus of moans that rose up in the room. 

 

New Link took in every bit of their lover, suckling long after Rhett finished his last twitch. Both men pulled off the crotch, chests heaving, while they laid their heads down looking into hazel with such wide and innocent blue eyes. Their faces were full of love, cheeks reddened with the effort of what they had just done. 

 

“You were amazing, baby.” Link nuzzled into his lover’s fingers, nipping the pad of his thumb. At the same time, New Link kissed each fingertip, pressing his forehead to the palm. The three of them held on, waiting for their hearts and minds to quiet and their bodies to cool in the overheated room. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and suggestions for more Show Me Your Love Topics are always welcome. Where should they sex it up next?


End file.
